deathnotefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Takeshi Obata
Takeshi Obata (小畑 健, Obata Takeshi) è stato il disegnatore di Death Note. Biografia Nasce a Niigata l'11 febbraio 1969Tsugumi Ōba e Takeshi Obata, Charaman, Shueisha, 2010, p. 183.. Da sempre amante del disegno(EN) Intervista a Takeshi Obata in Shonen Jump Alpha, Viz Media, 7 maggio 2012., già dal liceo aveva intenzione di diventare mangaka facendosi aiutare da un amico che gli scriveva delle sceneggiature poi adattate in un manga da ObataTsugumi Ōba e Takeshi Obata, Charaman, Shueisha, 2010, p. 189.. Inizia la sua carriera di mangaka a 16 anni vincendo il 30° premio Tezuka con 500 konen no shinwa4. Dopo un periodo in cui ha fatto da assistente ad altri mangakaTsugumi Ōba e Takeshi Obata, Charaman, Shueisha, 2010, p. 189., nell'aprile 1989 pubblica la sua prima serie sulla rivista Weekly Shōnen Jump intitolata Cybernonno G sotto lo pseudonimo Shigeru Hijikata (土方茂?) dove si è occupato sia della sceneggiatura sia dei disegniTsugumi Ōba e Takeshi Obata, Charaman, Shueisha, 2010, p. 183.. Durante il periodo della serializzazione andò più volte in affanno nel pensare a come sviluppare la storia del manga arrivando ad evitare le chiamate del suo editoreTsugumi Ōba e Takeshi Obata, Charaman, Shueisha, 2010, p. 189.. La serie si è poi conclusa dopo 31 capitoli raccolti in 4 volumi. La serie successiva segnerà l'inizio delle sue numerose collaborazioni con altri sceneggiatori: nel 1991 disegna Arabian majin bokentan Lamp Lamp in collaborazione con Susumu Sendo mentre nel 1992 Chikarabito densetsu - Oni wo tsugu mono in collaborazione con Masaru Miyazaki, entrambe pubblicate su Shōnen Jump. Nel 1995 è il disegnatore di Karakuri zoshi ayatsuri Sakon, sceneggiato da Sharakumaru (pseudonimo di Masaru Miyazaki), che verrà in seguito adattato in un anime da 26 episodi da TMS Entertainment sul canale satellitare WOWOW nel 1999. In collaborazione con Yumi Hotta, che si è occupato della sceneggiatura, e con la supervisione di Yukari Umezawa, 5° dan di go, pubblica sulla rivista Weekly Shōnen Jump il manga Hikaru no Go grazie al quale ha vinto lo Shogakukan Manga Award nel 2000 e il Premio culturale Osamu Tezuka nel 2003(EN) Manga Artist Takeshi Obata to Appear at New York Comic Con, Anime News Network, 29 luglio 2014. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014.. La serie è una delle più famose dell'autore, avendo superato 23.000.000 di copie vendute al 2008(EN) Top Manga Properties in 2008 - Rankings and Circulation Data, Comipress.com, 31 dicembre 2008. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014. ed ottenendo anche un anime di 75 episodi animato dallo Studio Pierrot. Poco dopo la fine di Hikaru no go, nel dicembre 2003, ancora sulla rivista Shōnen Jump, inizia Death Note in collaborazione con Tsugumi Ōba, che si è occupata della sceneggiatura, e poi concluso nel maggio 2006. La serie ha ottenuto un successo planetario, con 26.5 milioni di copie vendute in Giappone(EN) Top Manga Properties in 2008 - Rankings and Circulation Data, Comipress.com, 31 dicembre 2008. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014., un anime e diversi film live-action. Della stessa serie ha disegnato anche il capitolo autoconclusivo presente nel volume 13 ed un capitolo speciale uscito nel 2008 su Shōnen Jump. Nel 2007 ha collaborato con Tsuneo Takano per l'adattamento manga del videogioco Blue Dragon, intitolato Blue Dragon Ral Ω Grad, conclusosi dopo 29 capitoli e 4 tankōbon; nei mesi successivi ha collaborato con Masanori Morita e Nisio Isin per due storie autoconclusive, apparse rispettivamente su Jump Square e Shonen Jump, intitolate Hello Baby e Urooboe Uroboros(EN) Death Note Artist, Novelist Team Up on Urōboe Uroboros, Anime News Network, 27 dicembre 2007. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014.. Nel 2008 è stato incaricato di realizzare i character design per il videogioco Castlevania JudgementTakeshi Obata (Death Note) disegna Castelvania per Wii, AnimeClick.it, 5 luglio 2008. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014. . Viene inoltre nominato per l'edizione del 2008 dell'Eisner Award per il suo lavoro su Death Note ed Hikaru no go2008 Eisner Nominations Announced, Comicbookresources.com, 14 aprile 2008. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014.. Nell'agosto dello stesso anno Obata comincia la nuova serie Bakuman., nuovamente assieme ad Ōba ed anch'essa pubblicata su Shonen Jump e conclusa nel 2012. Il manga è stato trasposto anche in anime, dove Obata ha aiutato lo studio a disegnare i vari manga che appaiono nella serieTsugumi Ōba e Takeshi Obata, Charaman, Shueisha, 2010, p. 191.. Torna nel ruolo di disegnatore nel 2014 quando, insieme al collega Ryosuke Takeuchi, adatta la novel All You Need Is Kill in un manga pubblicato su Weekly Young Jump dal 9 gennaio Takeshi Obata (Bakuman.) e Tom Cruise devono solo uccidere, AnimeClick.it, 2 dicembre 2013. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014. fino al 29 maggioSi conclude All You Need is Kill di Takeshi Obata – il manga di Edge of Tomorrow, Mangaforever.net, 17 maggio 2014. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014.. Opere Lavora spesso in coppia con altri autori, che si occupano di trama e sceneggiatura, riservandosi la parte grafica. Lo stile di Obata si caratterizza per la cura quasi maniacale del disegno e nei dettagli oltre che da un tratto molto delicato Tsugumi Ōba e Takeshi Obata, Charaman, Shueisha, 2010, p. 183., venendo inoltre considerato uno dei migliori disegnatori di manga shōnen(EN) SNEAK PEEK: Takeshi Obata Interview, Shonen Jump Alpha. URL consultato il 17 settembre 2014.. Fonti Categoria:Bisogno Attenzione